Automobiles and other vehicles are ubiquitous. Unfortunately, these machines can be very dangerous. In the U.S., 33% of deaths among 13 to 19 year-olds occurred in motor vehicle crashes. It is therefore advantageous to provide systems in, on, and around the motor vehicle that can make the vehicle safer, potentially preventing life-threatening situations.